beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:FastBlade5035
A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! In a World in chaos... I am AWESOME! Capricorn is the DA EPIC DUCK! I saw on the blog for the Wioki Newspaper you asked how to become an admin. You must have a decent ammount of edits, contribute to this Wiki daily (Special/Problems at home/school are excused), and you must be able to handle the responsibilities of being an admin, not just have 20 edits and sit around on blogs all day. You may request on a bureaucrat's Talk page (HazeShot, EdBoy3, Tripodnumberone, or my (DarkusMaster84's)). There is also a page to request: Beyblade Wiki: Requests for adminship. I Walk a Lonely Road. 15:18, June 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Its fine, it was getting a little out of hand anyways. By the way, would you like the signature you use in color? Just tell me what color, and I'll leave it on your Talk Page to copy/paste. If you do accept this then whenever you go into your Preferences to get a signature click the "Custom Signature" button. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 17:59, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Here yah go :P A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! Just copy/paste that on your Preferences and do the same as your normal signature. It'll look like this: A bunch of Wiki spammers, send em’ to da moon! I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 18:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) That kinda messed up. Go here:http://webchat.freenode.net/ and type #Beyblade in the channel box and I'll give you the coding there. Also fill out the nickname and security thing. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 18:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) A bureaucrat (bur-eau-crat) is someone who has the ability to grant other's rollback, admin, or bureaucrat rights. Admins can not do this. a Bureaucrat can make themselves and admin which another bureaucrat or themselves should do. Once you are a bureaucrat only you can remove this right as well. When you start a Wiki you are automatically given Admin and Bureaucrat rights. That is really the only difference. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 19:15, June 20, 2011 (UTC) It's fine, when I started Wiki I didn't know either. I didn't know how to spell the word until countlessly using it. If you have any other questions or concerns you can ask me or any other admin or bureaucrat. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 19:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) You might wanna start editing alot. You only have 12 edits to page :P. Its a good start after your block. Your starting to grow on me. I'm soon after a while you'll make a fine admin. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 19:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I mean, you have pretty good grammar, you have a positive attitude, and you didn't dwell on the fact you were blocked. You also didn't argue about the thing with your brother. Your pretty good. I think in a few more edits or a day or two I'll make you a Rollback. You will be able to automatically revert edits. This will help with vandalism as well. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 19:26, June 20, 2011 (UTC) It's cool. I didn't realize it either until later on. Anything that has the website name ANYWHERE on it cannot be contained in our articles. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 20:32, June 20, 2011 (UTC) No prob. Looks like I'm on my own :P. I actually corrected and re-wrote the IR Spin Control article. No hard feelings. Im glad you made it, I didn't realize it wasn't created yet. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 20:39, June 20, 2011 (UTC) They are GREAT Beys. I have them. Galaxy Pegasus is a must have for collection, and the other 2 are good for battling. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 23:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome, you are really doing a great job here, better than what I've seen before, and awesome you like Regular Show me too! Also I have Galaxy Pegasus and Rya Striekr along with other Beys. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:27, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Also if you want, you can chat with other Bladers by clicking here. I'll be there, so you can come if you want to chat with me. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm looking forward to battling properly with my new God Blade H:D! Now I've found out the 4D modes of it (The wheel has a Slope mode for upper attack and a Blade mode with... well... blades!), and the tip (Moves very aggresively, defends when hit. Now that is a good 4D tip.) I was looking forward to it maybe evolving to 4D, and it didn't dissappoint! :D I'm already there! :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 21:21, June 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll be there at 8:30. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 23:43, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey if you want to come to chat. Me and EdBoy3 are there. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 00:41, June 22, 2011 (UTC) My computer froze, I'm coming on chat. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 01:59, June 22, 2011 (UTC) its just the way Wiki is now. HazeShot 02:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I'm watching Marly & Me. I can't chat tonight, I'll be on tomorrow. Sorry dude. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 03:43, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on G-Revolution and Beyblade 200 categories right now. I can probably chat later. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 15:41, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Galaxy Heart Yeah, I'm gunna revamp it. It needs a lot of work on it as there were three variations of it. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 18:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I got Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules and rented Cars 2 from Redbox. I won't be online until tomorrow. G'Night. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 02:26, June 23, 2011 (UTC) An Important Blog, please read it. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:44, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I rollbacked it. The page is fine. I blocked the vandal. I know that it sucks that he left, I actually sheded a tear when reading that blog. I'm sorry he left just as you were coming. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 03:41, June 24, 2011 (UTC) We'll all miss him. He was apart of the Wiki, a big part. He will dearly be missed. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 03:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll unlock the page for you. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 00:55, June 25, 2011 (UTC) What page was it? I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 17:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm adding the category to pages. The page might've been locked due to spam though. Do you know how to use Rollback? Get on chat too. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 17:33, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Dude... Ryuga222 is Hivama and he is blocked. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 18:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh BTW Ifox001 is a Rollback to. Tell him if you like. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 18:33, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Want to chat? Wanna chat, me, Manaphy, and Likegames are there. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 19:10, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Your welcome. :) [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 19:11, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Wanna chat, me and Manaphy are there. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 21:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC) New Blog, please read it. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 21:05, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I see... I see you've discovered the new badge set. Don't get carried away, You need to have watched the Metal Masters series to actually be able to contribute :P [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 01:54, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Nah, it's fine. Leave the badges as is for now, Ed won't be happy if there are massive edits to them. Anyway, I'm off. It's 3am. Night. [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 01:59, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Wanna chat? [[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 17:23, June 27, 2011 (UTC) wwhat;s a rollback? I'm back, I'm so sorry, we can chat now. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 17:38, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and yay your back, lets go to Chat! :D [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 20:31, July 4, 2011 (UTC) FastBlade, I'm back, Darkus and me are in Chat, come! :D [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 21:19, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Really Important Blog, please read it. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 02:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but you cant make a page about your Beyblade. HazeShot 06:50, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I kicked you because you did the -_- face at me. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 16:54, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Dude, you were just in Chat with me and Desboy, either you're lying or someone knows your password, there you're back in Chat now. [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 16:57, July 8, 2011 (UTC) You can but it has to be in a user space like what Tripodnumberone did. HazeShot 19:13, July 8, 2011 (UTC) listen here your not the boss of this wiki so stop bugging me Whoever wrote the comment above is just rude -.- Anyway, Sorry FastBlade, leave me the names on my talk page and I'll do it in the morning. I've just came back from France, I'm exhausted, I'm only quickly on my phone and... Yeah. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I want to express my anger towards France :P Anyway, I'm off, it's 2:50am. Speak to you tomorrow. Night! --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 01:49, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Im sorry im litteritly crying right now i ment to say No i dont hate you Jkbeybattlez 02:55, July 13, 2011 (UTC)jkbeybattlez New Blog New blog, Must read! We're gunna start enforcing a rule! --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 22:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't lie to me, don't you dare lie to me, I know you're account wasn't hacked, you said HAI when you saw me, tell the truth! [[User:EdBoy3|'EdBoy3']] [Talk to Me!] 21:32, July 17, 2011 (UTC)